


Friends With Benefits- Chris Evans

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: My submission for Kate's CAH Challenge- Chris Evans and Friends with Benefits





	Friends With Benefits- Chris Evans

You gasp as you feel him ram into you, moaning and digging your nails into his back. He moans, continuing to thrust, and you both cry out in pleasure as you cum together, gasping as he collapses beside you.

You hum as he tugs you closer, and you whisper, “Which girl are you after, Chris?”

He sighs heavily. “Only one, but she doesn’t matter.” He kisses your head. “I have you.”

You swallow. “You know this… You chose to just be friends with benefits. Until you found someone better. That was YOUR decision.”

He sighs, tightening his grip on you, clearly expecting this fight again. It always happens anymore- you try to explain that this is ruining his chances, and he shoots you down, insisting he’s already working on someone. It’s always a fight.

One you lose.

“Can’t you just enjoy this?” Chris holds you tighter, leg falling between yours. “What we have? It’s you and me. It’s always been you and me. What’s wrong with not wanting this to change?”

“Because it’s not fair,” You say firmly, moving back a bit. “It’s not fair for us to hold each other back instead of letting each other be happy and look for someone.”

“Are you unhappy?” He demands quickly.

You scoff. “Of course not. Are you? Knowing that anyone who knows about this won’t want to be dating you?”

He grips your chin gently, forcing your head up to look at him. “You know I don’t care, Angel. I chose to do this. I don’t regret it- I fucking love it. Don’t tell me you don’t want this as much as I do.”

You swallow. “You don’t get to say that. Not after you turned me down so long ago.”

He sighs. “I didn’t want to hurt you, so-”

“So what? You just decide to use me later on? To clear your conscience? Fuck you,” You hiss, shoving away to escape the bed- to escape from HIM.

He moves, quickly pinning you to the bed and watching you with dark eyes- lust filled yet cold from the piercing anger you read so well. “I’ve loved you since I laid my eyes on you- did you really think I’d just let you go?”

You grunt, trying to fight him off. “Let go of me! You don’t get to talk like that when YOU rejected ME!”

“How was I supposed to know you actually cared?” He demands, keeping you pinned. “If you were in my place you’d do the same!”

“You’re wrong!” You hiss, and he swallows as he studies you. “I was so scared to screw up that your rejection wasn’t even bad- your little idea to do this made me feel like I was NOTHING.”

“You’re everything.” He says firmly. “Would I have offered to do this if I didn’t feel connected to you? After everything we’ve suffered together?”

You swallow thickly, releasing a breath. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” You whisper.

He swallows. “Say yes.”

You swallow again and look around, biting your lips in thought. You’ve always wanted this- there’s no denying that- but this could also be a lot of trouble. Trouble that would cost you this amazing man and his trust and his devotion to returning to your bed every night.

“One date,” You whisper. “Then we’ll talk.”

***

You flinch as Chris smirks at a woman at the bar, your so-called date not seeming to see you on edge. “So, dessert?”

“Depends,” You sip your wine. “Are you going to keep flirting with that girl at the bar?”

Not his attention is on you. “What?”

You shake your head. “You’ve been watching her this entire time. If this is what you want, then you have to mean it. Not just get offended when I try to leave.” You grab your purse, and Chris gently stops you, forcing you back down.

“Please,” He whispers. “I’m sorry, I just- I’m scared I’m going to ruin it and trying to plan this surprise for you-”

“Surprise?” You ask, raising your eyebrows suspiciously.

He swallows. “That’s my sister. I’m hoping she realizes it’s you I’m with, but it’s not working.”

You frown and turn around, relaxing and waving once you see he’s telling the truth. You blush a bit when you return. “I’m sorry…”

He shakes his head, squeezing your hands. “Hey, you were already uneasy. I should have said something earlier.”

You release a breath. “I trust you.” You whisper. “And I shouldn’t have panicked.”

He kisses your hands. “Don’t worry. I promise.” He smiles, taking the check before you can. “I was thinking we could go to my place? I have a fun idea with some chocolate syrup I think you’re gonna love.”

You giggle. “Like the whipped cream?” He blushes as you laugh, remembering him squirming and giggling and whining about how cold it was. “It’s a date.”


End file.
